


Coming Together

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, sisterly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Set after Quentin and Dinah's hand holding scene in "Time Of Death."Dinah considers following her heart, and Sara talks to Laurel





	Coming Together

Dinah lets go of Quentin’s hand, and looks at him. “Quentin, I…”

She doesn’t know what to say-holding his hand felt right, good. Like something had sparked between them, feelings she’d thought that she’d buried years ago suddenly surfacing.

“I know.” He says-he understands what she means without her saying anything, always has done. Their connection is instinctive, they know each other inside and out.

Dinah takes a sip of her champagne. “Meet me outside in 5 minutes, then we can talk.”

“Okay.” He nods, and she moves away to talk to Moira a little more.

Sara watches her parents interact, hope blossoming in her heart- maybe, just maybe, her family can go back to the way they used to be.

“Mom, can I borrow your phone for a sec?” She asks, making her way up to Dinah.

“Sure.” The elder says with a smile, handing her mobile to her daughter. “Are you alright?”

“Yep.” Sara smiles, pressing a kiss to Dinah’s cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Dinah smiles, ruffling her daughter’s hair affectionately.

Sara makes her way to the corner and texts Laurel: “Come to the party-911!”

She catches her mother, who’s just making her way outside. “There you go.”

“Thank you.” Dinah responds, taking her phone from her daughter.

Dinah makes her way outside, and Sara makes her way back to the party, looking for Thea.

Meanwhile, Dinah makes her way outside to see Quentin, stood with his hands in his pockets looking up at the sky.

She smiles, remembering when the girls were little-they’d all camp out in the garden, and he could name every single constellation in the sky.

“Hi.” She says, standing next to him.

“Dinah.” He greets her with a smile.

Dinah takes a deep breath, and reaches out for him, taking her hands in his.

He takes a step towards her. “I’m sorry, for messing up when Sara… Died. Left. I’m sorry for shutting you out, for making you leave.”

Dinah shakes her head. “No, Quen. We were both grieving in our own way, it was natural I think.”

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry that I left for so long… I didn’t know what to say, what to think. I threw myself into my work because I didn’t know how to cope.” She states, looking into his eyes. “But…”

“But?” Quentin asks, placing his hands either side of her waist.

She smiles at him shyly. “That moment we shared clearly proves that we’re still…” She trails off, wondering if she’s running before she can walk.

“In love?”

She looks up at him. “Yeah. Crazy for each other.”

They kiss then, pouring all the love for each other they still have, never lost into it.

When they break apart for air, Quentin drops a kiss to her forehead. “I love you, Di. Never stopped, never will.”

“I love you too, Quen. I never stopped either, a part of me always hoped that we’d reconcile.”

“Does this mean you’ll move back here?”

“I think so.” Dinah decides. Her heart is doing backflips, and she can’t wipe the smile off her face-she has her husband back, and after everything they’ve been through, years of pain, suffering-something good has happened.

Elsewhere, Laurel makes her way into the Queen’s residence.

Sara makes her way up to her. “Good, you’re here.”

“What’s going on? Mom texted me 911.”

“That was me.” Sara admits. “Nothing bad has happened… She and Dad are getting back together, I think.”

Laurel sighs at her little sister, not quite knowing what to say. “Okay.”

“Look, I’m sorry for running off with Ollie. I’m sorry for everything that happened, I love you. You’re my sister, Laurel. I know that I shouldn’t say this, but we shouldn’t let all the crap that happened come between us.”

“No, you’re right. We shouldn’t, Sara.” Laurel says, and hugs her sister, holding her close.

Sara hugs her sister back. “I love you, Laurel.”

“I love you too.” Says Laurel, pulling away.

Together, the sisters make their way outside, hand in hand.

“Look.” Sara says pointing straight ahead of them.

Their parents are stood together, Dinah snuggled into Quentin's side, the pair of them looking up at the stars.

“Should we interrupt?” Laurel asks.

“Yeah, c’mon.”

The sisters make their way up to their parents.

“Hi.” Dinah smiles, looking at Quentin, unsure of what to say.

“As you've probably guessed, me and your mother are back together.” Quentin states.

“We're happy for you.” Sara beams, standing next to Dinah. 

“We are. Sara and I made it up.” Laurel replies.

“Good.” Dinah states. “Despite everything that's happened, we can be a family again.”

Much later, music is playing and Dinah and Quentin are slow dancing together along with a few other couples.

Sara and Laurel are sat together on the sofa, Sara's head resting on Laurel’s shoulder, the sisters watching their parents.

It's almost as if nothing has changed, nothing happened in the past six years.

Dinah rests her head against Quentin's chest, listening to his heart beating.

For the first time in a long time, she's truly happy- the years she and Quentin were apart and Sara was gone, she carried a pain in her heart. Now, that pain has disappeared, and she knows that whatever happens, they'll get through it as a family.


End file.
